


Seize the Day

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So ever since seeing the movie The Rite I have been dying to do this. If you haven't seen the movie yet you really must just for the biceps scene alone. ;) Emma Swan is an owner of a gym and Killian Jones likes to train there usually late at night when it is just them. They train each other and spar with each other but one night they act on their burning desire for each other and things escalate quickly. Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seize the Day

Emma watched as he walked across the room towards the punching bag as he always did. She watched as removed his dark hoodie and revealed his tight fitting black tank top that outlined the amazing definition of his torso and the thin straps that highlighted his amazing arms and ooooh those biceps. She smiled to herself as her eyes traveled over the hard planes of his body and strayed to his ass the outline she could clearly make out through the thin fabric of his black track pants. She found herself licking her lips as she memorized every detail under her perusal.

“Love, you really try to be subtle don’t you.” He quipped she could hear the sensual smirk in his words. Her breath hitched she should’ve known Killian Jones was always aware of her eyes on him. “I can feel you undressing me with your beautiful eyes. Like I always say, Swan you don’t need to just stare you can touch as well.” He teased her.

She found herself sucking on her bottom lip. They had been doing this for months now from the moment she had opened her gym and he had walked through those glass doors like an Adonis. He always showed up at closing time every day and always gave her a wink or a smile as he walked over to the punching bag waiting for her to spot him as she held the bag between her palms. She had admired him and he had admired her from afar their longing glances always laced with sexual tension and hidden innuendos. Killian the natural born flirt that he was always flirted with her their conversations laced with heated sexual undertones as well. She had been immediately attracted to him the moment she met him. His hair was always unruly but sexy with the color as black as midnight. She longed to run her fingers through it longed to brush the loose strands that fell across his forehead. She could stare into his ocean blue eyes for hours she could see his soul within their depths. She longed to feel the hard planes of his body pressed against hers; she was dying to feel his lips on hers and on every inch of her body. 

She knew she had never felt such intense attraction to anyone before but she was also scared her track record with men wasn’t the best. So she would yearn for him when they trained together and she would fantasize about him in the harsh cold walls of her apartment.  
Killian turned and wrapped the tape around his hands by day he worked as a deputy in the sheriff’s department but by night he was her sexy kick boxer and she loved it. Emma watched as his amazing tongue swept across his lower lip and he gave her a teasing half smirk. “So darling are you going to stand there all night your body yearning for me or are you going to come over here and give me some one-on-one training?” He winked at her and turned to face the punching bag again.  


That was all she needed her best friend Ruby told her today “Seize the Day!!! Take what is rightfully yours.” Ruby was the only one Emma had told about her lust for this beautiful man before her. She had known about Emma’s frustration and finally had enough and practically pushed her out the door and said go get him. Emma smiled at those words and now she was indeed going to “Seize the Day!!” She took a deep breath and locked the door behind them it was after all closing time. She walked slowly over to Killian who had started his training without her.

She smirked at what she was going to do next; He’ll never see this coming. She thought to herself as she pressed her body against his back and bought her arms around his torso holding the bag between her palms like she usually did only this time from a different angle. She felt him stiffen and immediately rethought this that is until he leaned back against her and ground his hips against hers. She heard the sigh escape from her lips as her body reacted she felt the heat pool between her thighs already and her nipples peak beneath the thin fabric of her tank top as he turned to face her. His face inches from hers and his lips ghosting against hers she breathed him in as he breathed her in. She saw the corners of his mouth turn into a scorching smile her body melting into his as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer. His teeth nipped at the corners of her mouth as he whispered. “It’s about bloody time Love.”

That was the final straw their lips met in a heated embrace his tongue tracing her lips silently begging for entrance to which she obliged. Their tongues danced and tasted each other their hips grinding against each other. She could clearly feel Killian’s arousal through his track pants her fingers traced the edge of the waistband before delving deep inside. She found him bare beneath them and smiled because she knew that he was planning the same thing as her tonight. Their teeth nipping at lips and lips devouring each other Emma slid her fingertip across his tip tracing the slit and spreading his pre cum around the tip and down the length. She heard the hitch in his breath as she wrapped her tiny fist around his width finding him hard and throbbing and larger than she expected. His shaft was throbbing as she slid her fist along the length cupping his sac she started pumping as his fingers slid beneath the waistband of her yoga pants. A loud moan escaped both their lips as his fingers slid along her slick folds.

“MMMMM love I do admit I love how you are already so wet for me.” He whispered before he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. She purred as she felt his thumb pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs her clit was throbbing much like his shaft. She spread her legs further apart as he slid his index finger between her wet folds and thrust deep she sqeeuzed his hard length in response. He growled into her mouth as his lips traced the contours of her neck and his teeth nipped at her collarbone he slid another finger inside of her and thrust hard curving it to the ceiling which resulted in a loud cry from her echoing through the gym.

Emma tugged on his track pants and pulled them over his hips as he tugged her yoga pants down her hips. Soon their hips were pressed against each other grinding hard as she felt his hard length tease her folds and his thumb circling her swollen clit. She tightened her grip on his cock and he threw his head back and moaned. She instinctively jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Killian growled and hooked his hand under her thighs locking her legs around his hips as he lowered her to the ground. They struggled removing their shirts and she mewled at his coarse chest hair grazed against her oversensitive buds.

“Gods, Emma!! You have no idea how much I have wanted you since I first saw you; you have no idea how much I have dreamt of you beneath me like this night after night.” He whispered against her heated skin as his lips traced the mounds of her breasts and his lips latched onto her hard nipples. His body pressed hers into the mat on the floors he threw her head back as overwhelming sensations rocked through her. She was on fire and she wanted him now. She locked her thighs around his waist and rocked her hips against his. Her body writhing she couldn’t wait any longer.

“Fuck Killian!!! I have dreamt of the same thing and have wanted you for so long.” She cried out as his tongue swirled along the undersides of her breasts.

“I want to taste you all of you I want to devour you.” Killian moaned as his tongue traced her torso. She wanted that too but right now she needed him inside her taking her claiming her.

“I want that too Jones later right now I want you to fuck me.” Emma cried out. He chuckled and as his lips met hers again he spread her thighs with his fist and settled between her legs. His tip teasing her swollen clit; his fingertips spreading her dripping folds. Emma keened as she felt his shaft tease her entrance and slide slowly inside her nails digging into his back as he waited until she adjusted to his size and his width she dug her heels into his ass as she pushed him deeper inside her eyes closing. She dug her fingers into his ass as he started moving she was lost in the feel of him inside her she cried out his name as he felt his cock slide along her walls her muscles contracting around his length absorbing the feel of him. She screamed as his tip hit her sweet spot and his shaft throbbed inside her filling her full.

“Fuck Emma!! You feel so fucking good love I want more I need more.” He growled against her neck his teeth nipping at her earlobe. Her walls milking him her muscles contracting around him and her body was writhing. Her toes curled as his movements against her and inside her increased impaling her. A string of curses and moans escaped his lips as he rocked his hips against hers his cock thrusting hard and deep inside her.

They melted into each other and Emma felt the familiar rush of desire rip through her body. He stilled and circled his shaft inside her and she erupted a flash of light sparked beneath her eyelids she literally saw stars as her climax exploded and waves of moisture flowed between her thighs coating his cock in her juices and her thighs. She screamed his name as his shaft thrust inside her one last time and she felt him throb and erupt between her walls. His seed coating her marking her and filling her. Her walls absorbing every last drop of his climax their essence mixing and colliding leaking down her thighs and coating his.

They rode the last waves of their orgasms out together and Killian’s body collapsed on hers. The salt of their sweat glistening on their heated skin both of them struggling to find their breath Killian rolled to his side and pulled her with him. Emma melted against his side and sighed.

“Well I have to say darling…that was….” He stammered out.

“Amazing.” She whispered against his skin. Killian turned to face her and grinned. He brushed a wet lock of her hair out of her eyes and kissed her lips softly.

“Aye it was beautiful and if I may be so bold how about we try a date sometime too.” He winked and Emma smiled she kissed him softly and replied. “I’d say I would like that.”

FIN


End file.
